oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dwight Bentley
' , also known as '''Poltergeist, is a fan character designed by MagnumDong6969. resides in the DC universe. Dwight Bentley is a man that was made permanently invisible by an accidental exposure to experimental military technology. Dwight Bentley was born in 1988, into a military family in downtown Indianapolis, Indiana. Since he was a young boy, Dwight had been encouraged by his family into enlisting in the United States military. The only thing that confused young Dwight was which branch of the service that he would enlist in. When Dwight was twelve, he was taken to an Aviation show by his grandfather, Richard Bentley. There, Dwight was mesmerized by the intricacy of planes and decided he would enlist in the Air-force when he grew up. At age 16, Dwight joined in ROTC, and later enlisted in the United States Air Force when he turned 18 in 2006. Bentley enjoyed flying the planes that he was assigned to, and was peerless in both his spirit and capabilities of flight while he did. Eventually, Bentley was selected as a test pilot for experimental aircraft in Area 51 in Nevada. There, Bentley was recruited into the next stealth plane innovation, where the plane was equipped with a special type of fluid that would deploy and paint the plane completely invisible to radar and the visible light spectrum by using its supersonic vapor trail. This substance was known as Invisible Ink Bentley used and flew the stealth craft on a variety of missions in 2009, at one point flying over the Kremlin in Russia and using the plane to take pictures of Iranian and Iraqi bases while the Middle Eastern occupations were underway. In 2011, Bentley was working on the plane during a routine maintenance schedule, at the very front of the plane where the Invisible Ink was deployed. However, something went wrong, and the Invisible Ink sprayed all over Dwight, soaking straight through his skin, bones, muscles and organs, rendering his entire body permanently and completely invisible, including the clothes he was wearing, which made him blind, unable to see in the visible light spectrum any longer. After the accident, the incident was covered up and Bentley remained in service under the guise he had just been severely burned, hence why each visit he was conveniently wrapped in gauze for his family to be able to see him. Instead, Bentley was recruited into the Navy SEALs for training on how to use his new "gift" for stealth and information gathering purposes. Initially Bentley refused, but realized the potential for his gifts, and soon underwent the procedures and training necessary. Firstly, Bentley underwent many procedures in the depths of Star Labs, in Star City. He was given special injections that allowed the doctors to see and work on his eyes, altering them on a genetic level to be able to see in the ultraviolet spectrum. As the injections wore off, Dwight disappeared again, but his vision remained. Then, Bentley was given state-of-the-art technology, a suit that was capable of turning invisible with Dwight, as well as regulating his temperature in hostile environments as well as keeping his body heat invisible to scanners. In addition, the military injected him with a strain of Martian DNA that allowed him to quickly regenerate, as well as increase his stamina beyond normal capacity. Five years later, Bentley was honorably discharged after a nigh-perfect military career, and moved to Gotham City. He tried retiring the costume for a while, but soon felt the thrill of being unseen return to him. His unseen arts allowed him to work as a vigilante, inspired by the local hero, Batman. The vigilante work was soon noticed by the Caped Crusader, and the two had a short brawl on their first encounter. Dwight introduced himself as "The Poltergeist," a name made up on the fly when the Dark Knight asked who he was. The two heroes eventually worked together to take out a chapter of Black Mask's crime syndicate in the East Bureau of Gotham, and then split apart once the mission was done, suggesting that the two were not interested in a long-term partnership. Dwight, before the accident, looked like a tall, muscular man in his prime at age 23. He was a Caucasian with a Scottish and English background, with a chiseled face, brown eyes, and blonde hair. He typically wore casual jeans and a white T-shirt when in civilian clothes. In his military fatigues, Dwight kept his uniform especially straightened and groomed on days of inspection, but was mostly lax with how he dressed in them on off days. Additionally, his flight and mechanic suit was kept in pristine condition. After the accident, Dwight became completely transparent and invisible to the naked eye. However, when Dwight becomes sunburnt, he actually regains color by turning vantablack, a type of black that absorbs 99.965% of the visible light that strikes it. Dwight was known as a friendly and talkative man before the accident, and was known for helping whenever he could. His peers acknowledged his prowess with both mechanics and people, and liked the fact that he got into the grind with them when it came to helping repair the planes that he flew. They also knew him as a genuine friend and comrade which they could trust. After the accident, Dwight sort of numbed himself for the line of work that he would participate in, especially if the work required him to both eavesdrop on potential spies, listen in on enemy officials, or to assassinate an otherwise unreachable target. However, after his discharge, Dwight knows that killing is taboo while he is in Gotham, and does not use lethal force unless it is absolutely necessary, or tricked into doing so. * SEAL training: '''Dwight has extensive training with the Navy SEALs allows him to fight, swim, gather information, and destroy targets that are otherwise unreachable by visible people. ** '''Hand-to-hand Expert: '''After extensive combat training in the Navy SEALs, Dwight has exceptional ability to disable opponents, especially if he catches them by surprise. ** '''Information Gathering: '''Dwight has the tendency to listen intently on any conversation in the room, especially when it pertains to the interest of the United States government. ** '''Stealth Training: Dwight has trained himself to be absolutely silent in his footsteps, and has it drilled into him to the point of stepping quietly in his subconscious actions. * Invisibility: Everything in Dwight's body is completely invisible, with barely a sign that he is actually there, until he makes a sound or picks up an object to make his presence known. Additionally, laser security systems are unaffected should Dwight pass through them. When Dwight bleeds, his blood turns vantablack when it comes into contact with oxygen. ** Vantablack sunburn: '''Dwight is known to turn vantablack when he becomes sunburned, providing both advantages and disadvantages. ** '''Weakness: '''Dwight's main weakness is being seen by other characters who do not have to see in the visible spectrum. Additionally, Dwight is also vulnerable to being coated in dust, smoke, or paint to make his invisibility useless. * '''Ultraviolet vision: '''Dwight is able to see in Ultraviolet light, in which otherwise he would be blind and unable to see in the visible light spectrum. * '''Superhuman stamina: '''Dwight has an unnatural amount of stamina, allowing him to run or fight for extended periods of time, or go certain amounts of times without eating or sleeping. * '''Enhanced regeneration: '''Dwight is able to regenerate from grievous wounds thanks to the strain of DNA from a Martian biology. * '''Richard Bentley: Richard is Dwight Bentley's paternal grandfather, who was enlisted in the United States Army during World War Two, also flying planes. He inspired Dwight to enlist in the Air Force * Batman: '''Dwight Bentley met the Caped Crusader in a short scuffle between the two when they targeted the same perpetrator, a notorious mugger that was working for Black Mask, Batman has not asked Dwight to join the Justice League as of yet. * '''Nightwing: Since Dwight worked with The Batman, Dick Grayson, or Nightwing, has stated he would be willing to work with Dwight. * Black Mask: Dwight proves himself to be extremely troublesome to one of Gotham's most notorious crimelords, Black Mask. * Dwight Bentley's name was created using a random character name generator. * Bentley's powers were decided by a random generator. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:DC Universe characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Good characters Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Articles without images Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes